Fighting for Life
by Nene-Ditz
Summary: this is a general warning system that i have as a first page
1. Warning

****WARNING****

This is the back-story to some characters I role-play with on the Internet. Some of the issues that are raised maybe offensive to some, so if you are not comfortable reading sexually related incidents. I recommend if you are under the ages of 15 you best not read into this. 

Also later on in the story characters which I do not have the rights to be mentioned. They are from an anime called Gundam Wing and play an important part in the story. Their names being Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, WuFei, Zechs, Hilde, Noin and a few of the others characters which are in this anime. Also there are characters from Rival Schools (CAPCOM video RPG game) that are mentioned in this Fan Fiction, there are Diago, Roy, Edge, Zaki, Akira and some other characters. These characters are not mine nor will they ever be. 

Some of the later parts of this fan fictions are based on the happenings in two role-play game sites "SC Rival Schools" and "Gundam W High". 


	2. Births

The night was slowly approaching, sweat poured from a young mothers forehead as she was going through labour. She screamed out for her husband but he was late "GET THIS THING OUT OF MEEEEE~!" she cried out.   
  
After a few minutes the babies head was visible, and the lady was starting to get tired "c'mon ma'am just a few more pushes…" The doctor reassured her.  
  
A car pulled up at the front and a desperate father ran down the halls and the nurse guided him in. He moved close to his wife and she grabbed him by the collar "ABOUT BLOODY TIME YOU GOT HERE!"   
  
"I'm sorry sweety, I got away as soon as I could."  
  
After a few more gruelling hours, of huffing, puffing and pushing a small bundle of joy lay in the arms of her mother. The nurses were happy about the delivery and he doctors were too, one of the nurses took the small child from the mother "we have to go and weight your baby girl." The nurse said smiling while taking her away.  
  
The doctor took a seat down and looked at the happy couple "well what are you going to name your child Mr and Mrs Zenza?"   
  
Tammy looked at her husband and smiled "I want to name her Cody."   
  
"What ever you want sweety," her husband said kissing her on the forehead. The doctor nodded his head and walked out and went to see how the weighing was going, he also informed the nurses of the child's name.   
  
The nurse came back smiling "Mrs Tammy Zenza, Cody is a healthy 8 pounds." She said giving Cody back to her.   
  
Tammy looked to her husband smiling, "should I try and feed her?" she asked the doctor.   
  
He nodded his head "Hai."   
  
  
  
The doctor asked Tammy's husband out into the hall "Joe I would like to keep your wife in for observational purposes, if that's ok."   
  
"Its not really up to me, I believe Tammy would want to go home *pauses* Why do you want to keep her here for?" he asked questionably.   
  
The doctor nudged his specs up and looked sternly at Joe "Well your wife lost quite a bit of blood in labour and I just would like to monitor her iron and sugar levels."   
  
Joe nodded his head "I understand, well better go tell the wife." He turned back in and looked from the door as Tammy smiled at the child suckling on her breast.   
  
He smiled and stepped back into the room, Tammy looked up smiling "isn't she cute?" Joe smiled at Tammy and nodded his head   
  
"That she is honey, that she is." Tammy jumped slightly as Cody grabbed her hair and pulled it and squealed in delight.   
  
Tammy smiled "well looks like that's going to be a problem."   
  
"Tammy honey the doctors would like for you to stay in the hospital for observations," he said reluctantly.   
  
Tammy's face went to a pout "why…why do I have to stay here?"   
  
"Well the doctor said you lost quite a bit of blood and they would like to monitor your vitals for a few days." He put his hands behind his back looking rather nervous.   
  
Tammy smiled "well that's fine just as long as you visit me everyday JOE~!"   
  
"Yeah I will…" Joe replied quickly. She smiled at her husband, and motioned him over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
  
The doctor came back in and looked at the two "well Mr and Mrs Zenza its time to get some rest both of you," he said sternly. Tammy smiled and took Joe's hand and squeezed it tight.   
  
"I will be fine honey you go home and mind the pet," she said lovingly. Joe nodded his head and smiled kissing Tammy again   
  
"Until tomorrow my sweetness, until tomorrow," Joe was shoved out of the room by the nurses all crowded around Tammy and the baby looking in delight. Joe smiled to himself and walked to his car, he opened the door and a hand came past and slammed it shut   
  
"Eagle did we say we were finished with you?" Joe turned around and came face to face with his rival at work.   
  
"C'mon guys my wife just had our baby, cant this wait until maybe 2 years?" The group of men laughed and pushed Joe into the side of his car and poked at his chest   
  
"Joe we'll let it slide for now…but watch you back," the man said and then walked away. Joe wiped his brow and sighed in relief, he unlocked his 4x4 and got in and sat there for a moment comprehending what had just happened.   
  
  
After a while Joe slammed his open palms against the string wheel and sneered. Joe growled, "Those bastards will pay if they harm my wife and my child." He started the car and drove from the parking lot onto the main road and headed home, he peered into the rear vision mirror and saw a car that had been trailing him for some time now. "You following me then?" Joe smirks and slams his foot down on the accelerator and threw the car into fifth gear and cut the corner. The other car picked up the pace and kept within eyes distance. Joe turned a corner unexpectedly and continued down for some way and drove into someone's open garage turned the car lights off and waited. The other car slowly made its way down the road, they couldn't see too well and they weren't carrying any torches to aid them in their search for Joe. They drove past and turned the corner, Joe waited for a few more minutes and started up the car again and started to back out. An angry old lady came out of the house waving a base ball bat around "GO AWAY~! I don't want you business leave!" Joe winds his window down and sticks his head out "Ma'am I'm sorry I must have got the wrong house…" The old lady slammed the bat down on the car bonnet and walked back into her house and slammed the door making the number plastered on the wall fall to the ground. Joe blinked a couple of times and shook his head in disbelief crazy old people>. He made his way home safely and entered his house not turning any lights on and locked the door behind him. Joe removed his shirt and walked up the stairs wearily and got into bed, as his head hit the pillow he was out.  
  
  
Joe woke up to the radio and rolled over onto his belly and put the pillow over his head "DAMNIT~! Stupid work…*pauses* hang on I don't have work today…Boss gave me time off to be with Tammy…OH GOD TAMMY!" Joe jumped out of bed grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them over his boxers and stood there before he zipped them up. He smelt and them smelt his arm and made a face "how long has it been since I had a shower?" Joe shook his head and went into the bathroom, he took off his half put on pants and boxers and threw them into the laundry basket and walked over to the shower. He stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him, slowly reaching for the taps and turning them on. Joe stood under the water for a few moments letting the water lap at his body; he put his right hand on the wall and supported his weight and turned the hot tap off slowly with his left. Joe hoped this would wake himself up a little, from the shock of the cold water. After his invigorating shower Joe jumped out and grabbed and towel and dried himself down and let the towel sitting on his head as he brushed his teeth. He continued to looking in the mirror baring his teeth and making his arms flex. Beautiful specimen if I do say so myself> he thought to himself as he let out a sigh and dried his hair out "It's not that same without you here Tammy…" He through his clothes on and walked downstairs I'll get some breakfast when I go to the hospital.>  
  
Joe went and visited Tammy everyday and bought flowers and presents for her. Joe loved to spoil her and Tammy loved receiving presents from her husband but loved him even more for visiting her everyday she was there. Occasionally Tammy would receive get well soon cards and flower from her work mates and close family friends.   
Though Tammy loved the attention she wished to go home and just rest, with her husband and child by her side. That day, Joe and Tammy swapped words smiling at their newborn; they promised each other to be there in time of need and their child. At this happy moment Joe and Tammy Zenza didn't know how their lives would go, everything seemed to come to a pause.   
  
The doctor let Tammy go home after 2 and ½ weeks in hospital along with the baby, those many sleepless nights not to mention the trouble Cody would get into. She loved to be around things, loved to play and loved to find out about things. She was a keen learner and was curious about many things around her in life.  
When Cody was 2 she had mastered walking and most words she heard around the house. She loved to mimic her parents, the words they said. Tammy had fallen pregnant again but this time with a boy. Joe and Tammy talked about what to call him over breakfast and Cody sat there in the high chair looking back and forth. "Loki!" She said so they could hear.   
  
Joe and Tammy looked up at Cody "where did you hear that name Cody?" Her dad asked.   
  
Cody point to the TV "T.B."   
  
Tammy chuckled "you mean the TV."   
  
"Yeah the T.B." Joe wiped his eye and chuckled along with Tammy.   
  
Tammy held her stomach and moved closer to the ground and bit her lip "Joe I think his coming…"   
  
"What now?!?!" Joe exclaimed.   
  
"HAI-IMA~!" Tammy yelled. Joe ran up stairs and grabbed the bag and ran back down and out the door and put the bag in the car and went around and sat in the drivers seat oh yeah my wife…ACK!> He ran back in and helped Tammy off the floor and took her out and put her in the passengers side and thought for a brief moment "Cody~!" Tammy hollered.   
  
"Oh yeah…thanks dear," Joe said with a kiss to her cheek and ran back inside grabbed Cody out from the high chair ran back out locking the door. He put Cody into her car chair and they sped all the way to the hospital.   
  
  
Joe pulled up, out front of the hospital and ran around to the passengers' side and grabbed Tammy out and carried her inside "SOMEONE MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY!" He yelled out.   
  
Some nurses came with a wheel chair and took her away, Joe blinked a couple of times that never usually happens that fast…what have I forgotten?> He listened for a while and heard crying oh crap Cody~!> Joe ran back out opened the drivers side back door and whisked Cody out of her chair and hushed her "shhh Cody its ok I didn't forget you," he lied. Cody had her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. Joe grabbed the bag and carried Cody and it inside and walked down the halls, a nurse popped her head out of a room and motioned him over.   
  
"Mr Zenza?"   
  
"Yeah that's me."   
  
"Your wife is in here."  
  
Then he heard yelling "GIVE ME THE FUCKEN DRUGS!!! I DON'T BLOODY CARE WHAT I SAID GIVE ME THEM!!!"   
  
Joe covered Cody's ears and walked in "Tammy dear, not while Cody's here."   
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cody looked at her mother and blinked a couple of times and started to cry again, one of the nurses took Cody from Joe.  
  
"I'll take her to the day care we have here." Joe nodded and went to his wife's side and held her hand, she squeezed the hell out of Joe's hand. Joe had tears rolling out of his eyes and so did Tammy but for different reason. After 2 hours of labour Loki was born, he was a healthy size and weight. Tammy was now a happy mother of 2 and the wife to a proud father.  
  
  
Joe smiled at his wife and their newborn sone and stood up and walked to the small playgroup and collected Cody up. "Now Cody, you're going to meet your new baby brother," Joe explained to her.   
  
Cody looked at him with big round green eyes and blinked a couple of times, she didn't really understand, "baby?" Cody said.   
  
Joe nodded his head "yes Cody you have a baby brother," Joe replied as they walked through the door. Tammy looked up and smiled.   
  
"Look Cody heres your little brother, Loki," Tammy said quietly. Cody peered from her father's arms at Loki and tilted her head to the side.   
  
"B-brother," Cody said.   
  
"His name is Loki Cody…you named him," Joe told her "You'll understand a bit more when you're older" he continued. Cody just nodded her head and looked at the little bundle in her mother's arm, he didn't have much hair only small amounts and it was a grey colour, his eyes were closed and arm's pulled close to his body. Tammy kissed the baby on the head and looked up at Cody and smiled.   
  
"Do you want to have a closer look Cody?" Cody held out her arms and tried to get a better look, Joe let her down and she jumped up onto the bed and peered down at the small baby.   
  
"He's small mommy."   
  
"He'll grow up to be much like your father I should think." Cody smiled and continued to look, watching Loki's every movement. The doctor came back into the room and smiled at the family.   
  
"Well good news, Mrs. Zenza if you wish to go home you may." Joe looked down at Tammy as her face lite up, Joe smiled and Cody clapped her hands together.   
  
"That's great dear!" Joe exclaimed.  



End file.
